1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to dispersing gas into molten metal. More particularly, the invention relates to a device, such as a rotary degasser, having an impeller that efficiently mixes gas into molten metal and efficiently displaces the molten metal/gas mixture.
2. Description of the Related Art
As used herein, the term “molten metal” means any metal in liquid form, such as aluminum, copper, iron, zinc and alloys thereof, which is amenable to gas purification or that otherwise has gas mixed with it. The term “gas” means any gas or combination of gases, including argon, nitrogen, chlorine, fluorine, freon, and helium, that are mixed with molten metal.
In the course of processing molten metals it is sometimes necessary to treat the molten metal with gas. For example, it is customary to introduce gases such as nitrogen and argon into molten aluminum and molten aluminum alloys in order to remove undesirable constituents such as hydrogen gas and non-metallic inclusions. Chlorine gas is introduced into molten aluminum and molten aluminum alloys to remove alkali metals, such as magnesium. The gases added to the molten metal chemically react with the undesired constituents to convert them to a form (such as a precipitate or dross) that separates or can be separated from the molten metal. In order to improve efficiency the gas should be dispersed (or mixed) throughout the molten metal as thoroughly as possible. The more thorough the mixing the greater the number of gas molecules contacting the undesirable constituents contained in the molten metal. Efficiency is related to, among other things, (1) the size and quantity of the gas bubbles, and (2) how thoroughly the bubbles are mixed with the molten metal throughout the vessel containing the molten metal.
It is known to introduce gases into molten metal by injection through stationary members such as lances or porous diffusers. Such techniques suffer from the drawback that there is often inadequate dispersion of the gas throughout the molten metal. It is also known to inject degassing flux through an opening into the molten metal, which again, results in the flux mixing with only the molten metal near where it is released. In order to improve the dispersion of the gas throughout the molten metal, it is known to stir the molten metal while simultaneously introducing gas, or to convey the molten metal past the source of gas injection. Some devices that stir the molten metal while simultaneously introducing gas are called rotary degassers. Examples of rotary degassers are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,898,367 entitled “Dispersing Gas into Molten Metal” and U.S. Pat. No. 5,678,807 entitled “Rotary Degassers,” the disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference.
Devices that convey molten metal past a gas source while simultaneously injecting gas into the molten metal include pumps having a gas-injection, or gas-release, device. Such a pump generates a molten metal stream through a confined space such as a pump discharge or a metal-transfer conduit connected to the discharge. Gas is then released into the molten metal stream while (1) the stream is in the confined space, or (2) as the stream leaves the confined space.
Many known devices do not efficiently disperse gas into the molten metal bath. Therefore, the impurities in the molten metal are not adequately removed and/or an inordinate amount of gas is used to remove the impurities. This inefficiency is a function of, among other things, (1) an inability to create small gas bubbles to mix with the molten metal, and (2) an inability to displace the gas bubbles and/or the molten metal/gas mixture throughout the vessel containing the molten metal. With conventional devices (other than the previously-described pumps), gas released into the bath tends to rise vertically through the bath to the surface, and the gas has little or no interaction with the molten metal in the vessel relatively distant from the gas-release device. The molten metal/gas mixture is not sufficiently displaced throughout the entire bath. Therefore, to the extent gas is mixed with the molten metal, it is generally mixed only with the molten metal immediately surrounding the device.